


Tethered

by BriMarie



Series: The Book of Love: Rini Drabbles [24]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Cute, Cute Ending, Denial of Feelings, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff fest, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Nini Salazar roberts - Freeform, Oblivious, Ricky Bowen Loves Nini Salazar-Roberts, Soft Ricky Bowen (HSMTMTS), Unrealized Feelings, high school musical the musical the series - Freeform, hsmtmts, ricky bowen - Freeform, rini - Freeform, tethers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie
Summary: All their peers and friends notice how in sync Ricky and Nini are, yet for some reason they don't.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: The Book of Love: Rini Drabbles [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757938
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65





	Tethered

It's almost irritating how oblivious they were. How is it even possible that they don't see what literally everyone else sees?

Ricky and Nini have always had a next level bond ever since they met in pre-k, and that bond seemed to have only gotten stronger with time. They were so close to the point where people were convinced they couldn't survive without the other.

They knew every little detail about each other, and they hung out so much that they had become completely in sync with one another's movements. It was endearing to watch them from the sidelines. They were obviously into each other, but both rejected it anytime it was brought up.

Right now, Ricky, Nini, Kourtney, and Red were having a sleepover in Big Red's basement. Big Red had been the one to pitch the idea that they should have a hang out between the original core four members of their group before the others came along since it's been a while.

They had decided on watching a show first, but couldn't for the life of them decide what to watch. 

"I'm just saying we should watch Stranger Things." Big Red states.

Kourtney scoffs. "We've seen that series like five million times by now. I say we watch Umbrella Academy."

Red grimaces as he shakes his head. "Nah, all I could think of when watching it is Aidan singing LAUV, and it kinda ruined it for me."

Ricky and Nini had been minding their own business on the couch, letting their friends go back and forth. They didn't really care what they watched as long as it was together. Nini sighed and looked up at Ricky.

"We should go prepare some snacks while they go at it. I feel like it'll be a while."

He smiled down at her. "I was thinking the same thing."

They both get up at the same time and walk over to the mini bar. Without speaking, Nini began working on the popcorn while he worked on the hot chocolates. They had moved around each other in perfect harmony, not even thinking twice about it. 

Both Red and Kourtney had stopped butting heads when Kourtney pointed at them. They had watched in silence giving each other knowing looks as they watched the two. Kourtney couldn't stop the smile she got on her face when she saw Nini throw a popcorn kernel into Ricky's mouth.

Big Red leaned over to her. "When will they notice how perfect they are for each other? It's been driving me crazy for over a decade now."

"You're telling me. Gina, Ashlyn, and I have all joked about possibly tallying every time they do some coupley thing like this."

"What's stopping you guys? I'd totally join in on that."

"You know what? I just might. We can start counting now."

She whipped out her phone and started a list on her notes app. Her and Big Red snickered as they tried to think of every single time they did something flirtatious.

Nini tried to glance at Kourtney's screen. "What're you guys laughing at?"

Kourtney quickly hides her phone from their sight and both put on a fake innocent smile. "Nothing!" Both say in unison. 

Nini didn't believe it for a second, but didn't feel the need to pry either. She set the popcorn in the center for everyone and plopped down next to Ricky. He naturally wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to his chest. She rested her head against his chest and wrapped her arm around his torso.

Kourtney and Red smirk as they look at each other. Kourtney secretly updated the list while the pair wasn't looking. 

"Have you two decided on a show yet?" Ricky asks.

Red nods. "Oh yeah, we settled for Julie and the Phantoms."

"Sounds good."

As the show went on, Kourtney and Red would make the occasional glance at the pair to see if they were acting cute again. By the first few episodes, Kourtney had already updated the list five more times. 

Nini had gotten tired by the second to last episode and ended up falling asleep on Ricky. He doesn't hesitate to grab a blanket and wrap them both with it. 

He wiped the crumbs from the popcorn off of her face and gently puts her hair in a ponytail since he knows she doesn't like sleeping with her hair in her face. He then brings her close to him so that it's comfortable for them both. 

He saw Red and Kourtney looking at him smugly as they took turns typing something on her phone. 

"What're you two doing?"

"We could ask you the same thing." Red says.

Ricky raises a brow. "What?"

Red shakes his head. "Nothing."

"You two are weird." He throws some popcorn at them, and they retaliate. He makes sure none of the kernels hit the sleeping girl in his arms.

By the end of the night, they had reached 11, and that was only from tonight.

***

Today was Nini’s birthday, and she decided to celebrate at a skating rink. Even though she had recently learned how to skate (courtesy of Ricky), she desperately wanted to show off what she was capable of.

Her moms had been watching all the kids from the sidelines. They heard the familiar and delightful sound of their daughter laughing whole heartedly. They saw Ricky dancing around Nini as she tried her best to stay on her two feet.

She cheered him on as he does a spin, and he tries to convince her to do one too. She at first denied but eventually gave in and let him carefully spin her around.

When she almost fell, he caught her before she could even get on one knee. They both laughed it off and held hands as they went around the rink together.

Carol smiled. “Those two are so precious.”

Dana nodded. “I couldn’t agree more. I’m rooting for them.”

When it was time for presents, Ricky had pulled her aside. Carol and Dana being the nosy parents they are watched from the distance. They saw how nervous he had been to give her the present. When she opens it, she looked at it with wonder.

She wrapped her arms around him, and he made a goofy smile. It turned out to be a necklace she had been eyeing for a while. She got on her tippy toes, pecked his cheek, and rolled over to the girls to show off her gift.

Carol and Dana didn’t miss Ricky’s rosy cheeks or him touching the spot she kissed as he stared longingly at her with a cheesy smile.

***

Gina, Carlos, and Seb had tried almost everything to get Nini to stop crying, but it seemed as if nothing was working. None of them knew why exactly she had been so upset since she was just fine a few minutes ago.

All they know is that whatever text she got made her feel this way. Gina tried to get her to talk, but she was too choked up to say anything. Seb had asked if they could look at the message, but she shook her head.

When they realized that none of them would be able to help her out, Carlos had texted Ricky to come to the theater dressing room briefly explaining the situation. In less than five minutes, he was barging through the door. He had been out of breath indicating he must’ve been rushing to get to her side.

Nini didn’t even bother to look up from her arms to see who it was. Ricky walked over to her and rubbed her back. The moment he touched her, she looked up because she knew it was him. She immediately buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around his abdomen.

He rested his chin on top of her head as he held her close. He mouthed to the other three to leave them be, and they quietly left the room. When Gina closed the door, she looked over at the other two.

“Definitely gotta add this moment to Kourtney’s list.”

“Oh for sure. Did you see how she literally knew it was him by his touch? They’re so adorable; I can’t with them.” Seb says as he fans himself.

Ricky had cradled her in silence waiting for her to calm down. When she finally stopped, he combed through her hair with his fingers to soothe her.

“What’s wrong Neens?”

“I got rejected.” She mumbled.

He gives her a sympathetic face already knowing what she was referring to. A few weeks ago, she had submitted her application for a performing art school called YAC.

She had only told him and her moms since she wasn’t sure she was gonna get in or not. She didn’t wanna deal with people’s pity if she hadn’t gotten in.

“I’m sorry to hear that Neens; I know how much you wanted to get in. It’s their loss though, not yours. They’ll be missing out on a girl who is one in a million talented. If they don’t see your potential, then they are blind to talent. And that’s on that.”

She smiled and looked up at him, resting her chin on his chest. “You think so?”

He wiped the few remaining tears from her face. “I know so. I’d know more than anyone since I after all am your best friend.”

“I guess you’re right.”

He cupped her face and kissed her forehead. “Now let’s get your mind off that stupid school by eating a shit ton of Chinese take out on my couch as we binge that silly little fashion show you’re into.”

She makes a fake offended expression. “First of all, Carrie Diaries is not silly; it is art. And second, that actually sounds amazing right now.”

He smiled and planted another kiss to her forehead. “Let’s go then.”

He locked arms with her, and she rested her head on his upper arm as they walked out of the door. They saw Gina, Seb, and Carlos all sitting outside waiting for them.

“Everything good?” Gina asks.

The pair smiled at each other. Nini nodded. “Yeah I’m good now, thanks.”

“Nini and I are gonna head to my place. Catch you guys later.”

The trio watch the couple walk off and can’t help but smile at them.

“We’re definitely adding that to the list too.” Carlos says.

Seb nods. “For sure.”

***

Ricky, Ashlyn, and EJ had been hanging out in the library talking amongst themselves as they waited for Nini so they can start their study session.

EJ had eyed the clock wondering where on earth she was since she was a few minutes late. “Yo, where is she? It’s unlike her to be late to study group.”

“Oh that’s because it’s Tuesday.” Ricky states casually not explaining any further. Ashlyn and EJ give him a blank stare before he realizes why they’re confused.

“Oh yeah, sorry I forgot. Nini always is a little late on Tuesday’s since her physics class always has a not so surprising pop quiz every Tuesday at the end of class. It makes her leave class later. Also, she’ll most definitely go to her locker for her lucky study pen, and sometimes she runs by the vending machine for a Twix bar. She’ll be here in 6 minutes.”

Ashlyn and EJ look at him amazed. Ashlyn had been the first to speak. “How do you know her schedule so well?”

Ricky shrugged. “Doesn’t everybody know their best friend’s schedule?”

They both shook their heads. “Dude, I barely remember my own water polo schedule. I can’t even imagine learning someone else’s.”

“Huh, I guess Nini and I are different.” He nonchalantly goes back to his work while Ashlyn and EJ looked at him with knowing looks.

“Dude, you two are so into one another.”

Ricky rolled his eyes. He’s heard that so many times throughout the years. People just don’t get their dynamic. “Gee, haven’t heard that one before.”

“EJ’s got a point. I think you guys compliment each other really well. You’d make an ideal pair.”

Ricky wanted to snap back, but he’d be lying if he said he himself didn’t think they complimented one another. However that didn’t mean they liked each other like that.

“Would it be so bad if you two were together?”

He had gone silent at Ashlyn’s question, which resulted in him having a staring competition with her as he tried to come up with an answer. Their moment was ruined when Nini sits down in the chair beside Ricky with a Twix bar in one hand and a silly looking pen in the other.

“Hey guys, sorry I was late. I had to do that stupid pop quiz in Mazzara’s class. Did you start without me?”

EJ cleared his throat. “No, you’re good.”

“Cool, shall we get started?”

Ricky turns his attention to her smiling when he meets her eye. “We shall.”

Throughout the session, EJ and Ashlyn had been texting Kourtney new updates to add to the list. Ashlyn swooned when she saw how Ricky took any free moment to tease her or find an excuse to touch her.

Nini would feed him pieces of her Twix as they’d read the textbook. Ashlyn also caught him taking quick glances at her when she wasn’t looking. Nini might not have noticed, but the Caswell’s sure did.

When they left the library, the Caswell’s watched as Ricky and Nini monkey walked to his car laughing the whole way there.

“There’s no way they don’t love each other. I refuse to believe otherwise. They’re only like that with each other. I’ve literally never seen someone act like that with their best friend before.”

Ashlyn nods. “Couldn’t have said it better myself.”

Ricky turns around to the cousins. “You guys coming or what?”

The Caswell’s quickly make their way over to his car and try their best not to comment on Ricky giving her goo goo eyes the entire ride.

***

Ricky and Nini were currently in the back of his truck looking at the view in front of them. Sometimes they liked to count cars or make up backgrounds for strangers passing by in the back of his truck in his driveway.

Nini had been making up a background for a couple walking their dog across the street, but he couldn’t focus on that right now.

Ever since Ashlyn brought up that question in the library, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. After a few days of fantasizing what it’d be like to be with her, he had found himself smiling a lot more. Maybe she and everyone else who’s ever said so was onto something.

He feels her shove him lightly. “What’s on your mind?”

He blushed and shrugged. “Nothing much.”

“I don’t believe that for one second.”

“You callin me a liar?”

“I ain’t callin you a truther.”

She began poking his sides so that he would reveal what he was thinking about. He grabbed both of her hands and held them firmly in his so she couldn’t poke him any longer. He pulled her closer to him so that his face was buried in her neck.

When he felt she wouldn’t attack him again, he let go of her hands. She instead ended up wrapping her arms around his frame and crawling into his lap.

They had stayed there in comfortable silence. Ricky had blissfully sighed when she began curling his hair on her fingers, knowing he liked that.

“Ashlyn had said something pretty interesting at our last study session.”

“Really, what’d she say?”

He began tapping on her back trying to find a way to repeat what she said without chickening out. “She said that we would compliment each other if we dated.”

Nini had stilled in his arms and stopped curling his hair. She didn’t say anything for a few seconds, which made him scared he had made her uncomfortable.

“Sorry, just ignore I said anything.”

“Do you agree?”

He raised his brows. “What?”

She looked at him in the eye. “Do you agree with her?”

His mouth gaped not expecting her to ask that.“I um, I don’t exactly disagree with her. I mean, we make a great team already. It only makes since that we’d be a good pair.”

She smiles. “I agree.”

Ricky felt his heart pound in his chest. He makes a nervous chuckle, and he struggled to look her in the eye. She cups his face. “Maybe we should give it a shot. What do you think?”

He gulped and glimpsed down at her lips. “I’d like that. I’d like that a lot actually.”

She beams and wraps her arms around his neck.

He sets his hands on her waist. “Well I guess there’s only one last thing to do.”

“What’s that?”

“Nini, can I take you out on a date?”

She grins and presses a kiss to his cheek. “I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t done something this fluffy in a second. It was about time for another one.


End file.
